


Morning Sunshine

by BlueStar86



Series: We deserve a soft epilogue, my love. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach House, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Post Series, Post-Season/Series 15, Short & Sweet, brief saileen mention, the happy ending dean and cas deserve, the soft epilogue they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar86/pseuds/BlueStar86
Summary: Dean wakes up to another morning of perfect blissful happiness.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: We deserve a soft epilogue, my love. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793338
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Morning Sunshine

A cool breeze drifts in through the open window bringing with it the smell of the ocean. Morning light pours past the white sheer drapes that dance with the flow of the wind.

A strong arm pulls tightly against Dean’s waist, squeezing him in a warm embrace that makes him smile. Dean wriggles back against the firm body behind him and sighs as a hand caresses his chest. Hot breath on the back of his neck becomes soft lips and Dean wonders for a moment if he is in heaven.

He rolls over and greets sleepy blue eyes with a grin. Reaches up to run his fingers through soft brown hair still ruffled from last nights exploits. That handsome face stares at him with so much love, and Dean’s heart still aches just knowing that he is able to have this. Castiel, his angel, now human through choice, pulls Dean close and closes the gap in a kiss that quickly gets heated.

“Morning Sunshine.” Dean mumbles between kisses.

Castiel answers him with another kiss, this time pulling him closer by the hips making Dean painfully aware of his morning wood. Dean huffs and gives him a reciprocating thrust.

Every morning has been this way since they arrived here, and Dean has never felt happier in all his life. After everything they went through, life, death, heaven, hell and even the vast void beyond it all, to have Cas like this, to be together, here, with a rolling coastline of white sand a short walk from their beachside house. Its more than Dean could ever have dreamed of.

It pains him to pull away, but today is important, and they can’t get too distracted. He puts a hand against Castiel’s chest and gets a grumble for his efforts.

“You know what today is right?”

Castiel raises an eyebrow.

“Of course.” His gravelly voice never fails to make Dean’s heart flutter, and Castiel takes advantage of that by moving forward and painting light kisses on his jaw. Dean sighs and attempts to stay strong, once again pushing firmly against his lover’s chest.

“We don’t have time.” He groans. “They’ll be here in an hour.”

Castiel huffs and moves away to lie on his back, swinging an arm across his face. It is such a human gesture that Dean pauses to watch in awe, still unused to this version of Castiel, but hopelessly in love with him all the same.

He shuffles forward and kisses Cas’s cheek.

“They’ll be plenty of time for us to be together later.” Pausing to gently bite his ear. “I can’t wait for you to do that thing with your tongue again.” He whispers seductively and feels more than sees the former angel smirk.

Dean loves this. He loves the lazy morning pillow talk. He loves the intimacy. He loves having Cas within reach, just being able to touch him with absolute permission whenever he wants. He especially loves how much Cas seems to love it all right back.

Sam and Eileen will arrive in an hour. It’s been a year since they last saw them. A year since he last held his little brother and tried to hold back tears knowing that everything he was used to was about to change. A year since they defeated one God, and put another God on Heaven’s throne. (Dean tries not to think too hard about how that new God is his adopted son). Sam has been travelling all over the world, gathering magical artefacts, securing old Men of Letters bunkers, collecting more lore books, and thoroughly enjoying every nerdy second of it as far as Dean can tell. It doesn’t help that Sam has a gorgeous, badass hunter and fellow MOL legacy on his arm. Dean can’t wait to see them again.

Cas sighs, whips back the bedsheets and stretches. His back muscles flex and Dean watches as he rises to stand, completely naked, smooth tan skin on display for Dean’s hungry eyes as always. He walks over to the window and for a moment appears to glow in the morning light. This happens every now and then, moments where Cas seems far more ethereal than his human form should allow. Moments when Dean is reminded of the immense power and magnitude that the man standing before him used to contain. Where he is reminded that Cas gave it all up to be with him.

Cas has constantly repeated over the past year that he doesn’t regret it. Dean was always going to be his choice. That even in his darkest moments he would never allow himself to believe that he might one day get to have Dean too. That a creature such as Cas, after everything he had done, could be granted his most secret and most desperate desires. Dean blushes just thinking about some of the things Cas has whispered to him at night, whilst curled together in bed. The past year may not yet have made up for all the long years of distant longing and desire that they each repressed, but damn have they tried.

Cas turns in all his naked glory and flashes Dean a toothy smile. Clearly the goofy look on Dean’s face amuses him, and Dean fakes a pout and throws a pillow in his direction.

“Stop showing off and take a shower already. I wanna have breakfast ready when they get here and you are a huge distraction.” 

Cas doesn’t stop grinning, but that striking gaze of his pierces into Dean’s eyes and Dean feels his heartrate increasing once again.

“I think, it would be much more productive if we showered together.” Cas suggests darkly, voice a deep rumble.

Dean sucks in a breath and glances at the clock.

“I uh- suppose that’ll work.” He feels a shiver run through him as he looks up at Cas’s triumphant smile and rises to stand in front of his angel. “I love you so god damn much.”

Cas pulls him in for another kiss, deep and full of love. When they finally break apart again to catch their breath, Cas rests their foreheads together and they pause to relish in the intimacy of the moment.

“I love you too Dean.” He whispers. “With all my heart and all my soul.”

Dean takes in a shuddered breath, soaking in those words which he will never tire of.

This is going to be a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Canon can suck it.
> 
> First posted to Tumblr. First in a series of DeanCas happy ever after drabbles I plan to write in utter defiance of however canon ends.


End file.
